


Screamer

by Truthfully



Series: Elsanna Advent 2017 [13]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Elsanna - Freeform, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23615233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truthfully/pseuds/Truthfully
Summary: Anna wakes up to screaming.
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Series: Elsanna Advent 2017 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691779
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Screamer

The scream echoed through the apartment, yanking Anna from a dead sleep. Rolling out of bed she fumbled on clothes until she all but slammed her face into the door. She didn’t know how she got it open so fast but she was already halfway down the hallway before she could pull herself upright.

Anna hit the corner on her way into the kitchen, arms up and ready to beat a motherfucker.

What she saw didn’t match what she had expected. Elsa was up on the counter, all of her attention focused on the floor and… what appeared to be a speck of dirt? Slumping, she groaned, why a prank like this?

Then Elsa screamed again.

“Get it! Get it!” Anna saw the speck move and grabbed a plastic glass, slamming it over the offending creature. One piece of paper later and she had the creature close up to investigate it. It was a small house spider, which she confirmed through an image search. Confirming that was for Elsa’s peace of mind, and bit of curiosity, still it wasn’t until she took it outside that Elsa got off the counter.

“You should have killed it.” Elsa had gone back to cleaning the dishes while Anna debated on the fallacy of going back to bed so close to her wake up time.

“He’s outside now, eating skitters. All’s well that ends well.” Anna yawned, breakfast sounded good. Maybe something more filling than a granola bar on the way to work. Cereal? No, eggs sounded nice. Elsa expressed her annoyance with a small sound of discontent. She gave her a peck on the cheek before leaving the room anyway.

“If that’s all it takes to get a kiss maybe we should go to the zoo so I can fight off a tiger for the next one.” Anna said after her girlfriend.

“Shut it, you!” With a shrug Anna chuckled before moving back to the thought of breakfast.

Elsa quickly peeked back into the kitchen, “You also might want to put on a shirt, while I adore the view I doubt we want the neighbor to agree with me.”

Anna looked down and sheepishly ran back to their room.

**Author's Note:**

> I have on many an occasion personally relocated spiders, bees and even the occasional wasp. Not all with a cup, but it is my method of choice.


End file.
